Red heads with Red Rumps
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Nariko and Rayne happen to encounter each other while hunting down their enemies, but along the way, they run into Bayonetta's enemies along with Bayonetta herself. They had a small conversation, but because of Bayonetta's witty and sassy banter, she quickly angers the two, who promptly attack her. Bayonetta decides that the two are rather naughty and that she must punish them.


Rayne was chasing after a group of shady creatures she thought may have connections to the vampires when she encountered another redhead who must've also been after the creatures, because she promptly began to slaughter them.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, although she DID defend the girl from an attack she didn't notice, due to Rayne interrupting her.

"These vile creatures are the lowly army of Bohan. For my people, they shall die along with him!" The other girl answered, slaughtering them all.

"I'll ask the details later. But who are you?" Rayne asked, assisting in the killing of the monsters.

"My name is Nariko. No more questions now, we must fight!" Nariko replied

Suddenly, a bright light came from the heavens and blinded both of them. Along with the light descended a group of white, light blue and yellow creatures with halos above their heads.

"By the gods. These must be angels." Nariko said, shaking.

But then, the angels attacked and both girls dodged and neither hesitated attacking the eternal creatures. They kept up as much of a fight as they could, but the angels primarily stayed high up in the air, out of their reach. Rayne could shoot them and Nariko had a cannon and could swipe at the lower ones, but eventually Rayne ran out of bullets and the angels could dodge Nariko's cannon and fly out of the reach of her chain swords. But then, bullets rang out and knocked the angels out of the air, taking all of them down in a matter of seconds. Both redheads looked to see a tall, black/long-haired woman standing 20 feet away with pinkish/red guns on her hands and feet. She then pulled out a strange katana and jumped into the airs and sliced the 4 remaining angels in half with one slash. She landed with her back turned to the 2 redheads in a crouching position, but then stood back up as the angels' bisected bodies fell to the ground. She then turned to face the two redheads.

"Well, it's a good thing I came here when I did. Little word of advice, girls: Don't play the hero unless you can back it up." She said.

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do?!" Rayne demanded.

"Well, I believe I'm the girl who just saved your ass. My name is Bayonetta." She responded.

"As skilled a warrior as you appear to be, you do not have the right be as arrogant as you are." Nariko said.

"Well, both of you girls are being horribly naughty. I generally tend to spank naughty girls like you." Bayonetta said, half-teasingly, half-serious and threatening.

"That'll be the day!" Rayne said, taking that as a challenge, rushing at Bayonetta.

"You dare mock the Heavenly Warrior?!" Nariko said, following Rayne's lead and rushing at Bayonetta.

Bayonetta rolled her eyes and waited for the red heads to attack her. The moment they got ready to attack, she flipped over the top of them, activating her time stop. She quickly disarmed the two girls while they were motionless, throwing there weapons into a nearby crater in the ground. She grabbed the two girls by their wrists and dragged them over to a fallen tree, sitting down, pulling them across her lap, yanking Rayne's pants and panties to her ankles and undoing Nariko's clothing and sliding her panties to her ankles just like Rayne's. As that was finished, time finally returned to normal. Both girls were shocked to find themselves in their position.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Rayne demanded, struggling to get away from Bayonetta.

"Spanking you, what else? By the time I'm done, there will be other things besides your hair that's red." Bayonetta laughed, spanking both girls, eliciting a shout of pain from both.

"Stop it! You cannot do this to me! I'm a Heavenly Warrior!" Nariko shouted, also struggling to get away.

"A Heavenly Warrior, you say? Well, that just makes me want to spank you even more and even harder." The dominatrix said evilly, still spanking both of them, but paying special attention to Nariko.

Rayne almost felt bad, as Nariko, a great and proud warrior as far as she could tell, being ultimately humiliated, spanked like a naughty girl across her mother's lap, tears almost coming to her eyes, most likely from humiliation.

"Hey, knock it off, quit messing with her!" Rayne said, attempting to take a bit out of Bayonetta, but she couldn't reach.

"Well, that was quite naughty of you, little vampire. I think I might need to increase the punishment." Bayonetta said, creating a smaller, but equally powerful, summoned hand (Wicked Weave, whatever it is, the hand made of hair) and had it spank them, getting sharp scream of pain from both girls and Rayne had finally succumb to the pain and started crying. This caused Bayonetta to sigh. "Ohh. If there's two things I can't stand it's cockroches and crying babies!" Bayonetta said, ordering the hand to spank even harder.

Hours passed and Bayonetta did not let up. Rayne couldn't even feel her ass anymore, but she felt like the pain was enough to split her in half. Nariko wasn't much better.

"Not even the Heavenly sword put me through this much pain." She said, her eyes clenched tightly shut to keep herself from crying.

Bayonetta eventually got tired of it and showed mercy, ordering the hand to stop. She sat the two girls (much to their discomfort) on her lap and hugged them both (much to their confusion). She then pulled apart from them and looked them seriously in the eye.

"Now, I want you two to behave yourselves. And don't go picking fights with witches and angels, alright?" She asked them.

"Yes, ma'am." Rayne said, shocking herself by being so obedient.

"As you wish." Nariko said, bowing her head respectfully.

"Good, then I'll be off. Places to go, angels to kill." Bayonetta said, adjusting the girls clothes, causing them both to whimper in pain, then sexually strutted off while the girls quickly brought their clothes back down to their thighs and rubbing their burning asses as quickly, deeply and gently as they could, even going as far to rub each others asses to try and get the deeper pain out and have to cold feeling of the others hands on their butts. Once each had their rear back to its original color, they pulled apart and shook hands.

"Thanks. You've got magic hands." Rayne said sassily.

"I thank you as well. The pain is now almost completely gone, like it didn't happen to begin with... Almost." Nariko said, grabbing the weapons, returning Rayne's to her, then walked away with the Heavenly Sword in one hand, the other hand still rubbing.


End file.
